kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Valanice
Valanice is the daughter of Coignice (the Miller's daughter) and Prince Cedric, wife of King Graham, and mother of Rosella and Alexander. She is the Queen of Daventry, and a Princess of Kolyma. Background Valanice was born in land of Kolyma to royalty on one side, and commoner on the other. She lived in a castle in eastern Kolyma, for much of her younger life. As she grew up, as a young girl she spent much of her time climbing treesKQC4E, pg, and climbing the castle steps from the lowest dungeon to highest parapet chased by her lady-in-waiting Matilda. Her parents made sure she was well educated, and taught in all the social graces. Her mother told her stories and myths, and had to scold her when she tried to play in the mud. She traveled her entire kingdom and apparently at some point settled in western half of the continent of Kolyma, where she came under the eye of the evil witch named Hagatha, who became jealous of her beauty. At some point, the evil witch took her away to an enchanted land and trapped inside a crystal tower, guarded over by a ferocious beast. It was in the quartz tower, where Graham found and rescued her. He kissed her at the top of the tower and whisked her away. Their wedding ceremony took place in a small chapel in her homeland, the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury before heading back to Daventry. A year or two later, she gave birth to the royal twins. Within a year, Alexander was kidnapped. The kidnapping of her son Alexander from his cradle was a massive blow to her, not just because of the loss, but because it reopened memories of her own kidnapping. Valanice attempted to submerge her grief through hard work -- first by studying the histories of the world, and then by opening a school to teach the brightest children of the kingdom.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 She spent much time teaching Rosella how to read and the histories of the world. A few years later, she traveled with Graham to the Old WoodKQKOS, pg. While there Jiilii'a compared her name to the fairy word "vaal'inisia", which meant "wisdom of the grass". She discussed the long winter and the loss of the faery queen. The fairies made sure she was safe, while Graham went on his quest, while sprite helped lead her back to her home. Several years later, traveled to Duchy Cumberford with her husband to witness the wedding of Duke Faust to Duchess Aspen. leaving her daughter behind to get well (believing she was sick). She later returned and found out her daughter had help keeping the country "safe" while they were gone (none the wiser about the Weevils and Sloks that had rampaged over the land in her absence). Some years later, when the Three-headed Dragon demanded the sacrifice of a young maiden, she fiercely fought against the decision to comply, and when it became time to offer her daughter to the beast she refused, standing guard by Rosella's room with a drawn sword.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 Although Valanice failed to prevent Rosella being sacrificed, her long-lost son Alexander suddenly returned to the kingdom after escaping from the evil wizard Manannan. Alexander finally slew the dragon and rescued Rosella, returning home to his parents alongside his sister. When her son returned and saved her daughter she showed great joy. She stood by her husband while he threw his adventure's cap to their children, witnessing his heart attack. She stood by his bed the whole time while Rosella was in Tamir looking for the Magic Fruit that would cure him and was overjoyed at his magical recovery. Many months later, when Telgrin stole Graham's soul she stayed behind at the castle to protect her husband's body, while her son journeyed to save the kingdom. A year after dragon's defeat, she was shrunk down along with the castle, and her children and kidnapped by Mordack. She remained strong through the ordeal, and reunited with her husband when he defeated the evil wizard. The family were sent back to Daventry by the wizard Crispin and they walked down the mountain into the valley towards the restored castle. Almost a year later she suggested her son look into the Magic Mirror when he was grieving due to love sickness for Cassima, prompting him to go on his journey. A few months later, after he fulfilled his quest, she was brought to the Green Isles by Shamir Shamazel to witness her son's wedding. That same year she was discussing with her daughter about finding someone for her to marry, when her daughter jumped into a lake and disappeared. Worried for her daughter's safety, Valanice jumped in after her, but was separated from Rosella within the portal to the Realm of Eldritch. Ending up in The Desert, Valanice began a search for her daughter throughout the realm. She journeyed in the desert, the Woods, Falderal, the Swamp, Ooga Booga and Etheria itself. During her journey, Valanice freed Attis and Ceres from the curse Malicia had put upon them. Though she and Rosella explored the same lands, both always missed encountering each other. With the volcano threatening to erupt and destroy the realm, Valanice journeyed into Dreamland and freed Mab from a block of ice. With the help of Mab, Valanice utilized the winds to warn King Oberon and Queen Titania. Shortly afterwards, Valanice reached the Vulcano Control Room in the Vulcanix Underground with the help of Edgar and Necromancer and was finally reunited with Rosella in time to witness the defeat of Malicia. Valanice was shocked to learn that Edgar was the son of Oberon and Titania who had been rescued by Rosella in the land of Tamir years earlier while seeking out the Magic Fruit. The two began courting shortly afterwards. Later she and Rosella returned to Daventry where only a short period of time had passed. They had been late for lunch by fifteen minutes from the king's point of view (though they had entered Eldritch at some point earlier that morning). Graham had been waiting for them, scarcely knowing they had been missing.KQC, 319 They told him of their adventures while sitting in the castle gardens. Valanice was glad to see Rosella courting Edgar, and she hoped that they would someday get married, and become the heirs of Daventry. Connor viewed a lovely portrait of her majesty, when he entered Castle Daventry to see what happened to the royal family. In the painting she wore a green dress. Connor did not find her as most of the castle was blocked by damage caused by the cataclysm; but he knew she had been affected by it as well. The kingdom and everyone in it were saved by Connor when he fixed the Mask of Eternity and defeated Lucreto. Personality and traits In her youth, Valanice had hair of glowing auburn, and eyes of the brightest midnight blue. Her skin was the color of rich cream. She is good and kind, she loves her people and they love he back. She had the wisdom to counsel Graham in his daily problems, and a loving heart to bring him comfort.KQ2 Manual Valanice had a wonderful sense not only of propriety, but also of proportion. She had class without the stuffiness often seen in other members of the nobility. Valanice was organized and intelligent, and could manage the castle and kitchen staffs without half trying.KOS, 16 Whereas Graham was born a nobody (not born royalty or a king on either sideSNW, 5), the son of a minor noble, a knight (his family did not stretch very far back into Daventry's historyKQKOS, 11). Valanice was born to a much higher stationKQKOS, 12. Valanice was only royal on one sideSNW, 5 (the daughter of a princeKQC, pg and a miller's daughter), and thus is trained in all the social graces. Without Valanice, Graham would have no idea how a king should behave.KQKOS, 12She believes in keeping her duties to her people, and will never turn her back on her duty.KOS, 52 In her homeland of Kolyma, she was known for her wisdom and goodness, no less her beauty. She had a loving heart, and glowed with an inner beauty of spirit as well as beauty of face and form.KQ2 manual, pg Valanice's beauty, wisdom, and goodness are beyond compare.KQC1E, pg Her strength, grace, and wisdom are an example for the people of Daventry, both men and women alike. she is both the strong backbone and the loving heart of the kingdom. She is loved by all.KQ6 Hintbook Valanice is voice is soft and lovelySNW, pg 89, but goes flat when she means business.SNW, pg Valanice has some small reputation as a scholar versed in history and the folklore of the world. She is a comfortable teacher of young minds, getting joy from the smiles of discovery beaming from children's faces.kqc2e, 169. She is one of the finest scholars in the land and her writings grace the libraries of the Known World.KQ6 Hintbook Valanice is a scholar and a teacher in Daventry, and is the author of the court chronicle detailing Rosella's adventures in Tamir.KQC, 2nd Edition, pg 521 Valanice was greatly skilled in diplomacy. While on public display in the Great Hall, Valanice usually wore an expression of a pleasant look, and a small smile. She kept her true thoughts and feelings to herself, where the people could not see. She remained calm and pleasant at all times so that Graham could occasionally rant and rave, and then pretend to dissuaded by Valanice from some rash act. It was a routine they used only when necessary, but it often got results when formalities ground negotiations or other processes to a halt.KOS, 28, 29 Except during formal council sessions, Valanice couldn't keep from teasing Graham. There was barely a day without Graham listening to her verbal pokes. Valanice enjoyed teasing Graham, even though she might tease, she was never cruel, and her jibes were a loving antidote to the weight of kingship. He looked forward to it.KOS, 17 In some cases Valanice would try to appear angry towards Graham, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, while he tried to appear stern. It was a game they played, she was always teased him that way, but a mischievous gleam belied her angry appearance.KoS, pg 15 In general she only teased him when they were alone. But sometimes she would make the same gesture, crossing her arms, and tapping her foot, when she was not amused by Graham's antics. Graham could always tell the difference when it was intentional or in jest.KOS, pg22 Valanice is wise-hearted KoS, pg 55. Valanice is warm-hearted and full of kindness toward all, she would do anything to defend the life of her daughter. She is not so easily swayed from her course of rescue.KQC4E, pg Valanice was of similar mind to King Graham, when it came to formalities around the castle.KoS, pg 16 That is to say even though she grew up in the household of royalty, she is fine with affairs taken more casually, accessible, and friendly. Valanice often carried with her an aura of serene dignity, with relief plain on her face when she saw her family.KFC, 5 Valanice is considered the Royal University's best historian.KQC1E, pg Details *Valanice's various appearances, Valanice's Wardrobe. *Lady Valanice is an excellent cook. She enjoys spending many hours conversing the subject of fine food.Hoyle IValanice is known for making strong tea.KQC4E, 344Rosella (KQ7):"And I thought mother's tea was strong!" *Valanice had a fear of the dreadful stairs in the Crystal Tower.Narrator (KQ2): "She will follow you anywhere! Except, of course, down those dreadful stairs. She is deathly afraid of them."Though she did not fear running up the stairs of father's castle as a child. She doesn't appear to fear the steps in Castle Daventry, or all the stairs she was forced to climb in Falderal. *Valanice tours the kingdom every spring.KQSNW, 43 *According to KQ3; Valanice and Graham were heart-broken when Alexander had disappeared as a baby. Hard times hit Daventry right after he was kidnapped. Valanice and Graham tried, but had lost their will. They were down on their guard, when the terrible dragon came. The Royal Family thought it was the end. The novels and companion, however show or mention more of a time of peace, more or less. Even Rosella seems to describe a period of time when Daventry was beautiful in KQ3. The KQ1 SCI remake also suggests a a time of prosperity following KQ1. *When Valanice was captured by Hagatha and held in the Crystal Tower, the witch would sometimes let Valanice order take-out from the Jade Gazebo. *Valanice is the daughter of a prince of Kolyma, she is herself is considered a princess of that land. It is not known if her father is next in line to be king. She herself holds the title "Lady" and "Princess" from the time before she became Queen of Daventry. However, The novels states that she was born to royalty on one side, and thus not just nobility. With the implication that her father was born to a king's station (thus the potential of becoming the next king of Kolyma). While the Official Book of King's Quest (and several other sources) does confirm she is a princess, little is known about Kolyma's culture and politics. *The Amulet takes Valanice "home" to the Monastery of the Blessed Wilbury, which may suggest that she had moved there from a castle (in 'eastern Kolyma'?) to live in a convent for whatever reason. In fact, the King's Quest Companion also states that it is the 'land of Kolyma' (the western side) which Valanice came from (though her parents are from 'eastern Kolyma'). Technically the Monastery is in East Kolyma in the Land of Kolyma (the term for all lands west of the mountains on the continent/island), but that is different meaning than 'eastern Kolyma' mentioned in the Companion. Of course Kolyma in general is her 'home'. Note: Technically no source specifically states that Valanice was born in "eastern Kolyma", or that she grew up there. Most sources only specifically state she is from Kolyma. The Companion only states her parents are from 'eastern Kolyma', but suggests she is from western Kolyma (possibly partially explaining how she was kidnapped in the first place). The novels only state she grew up in a castle, with Matilda (in a land that has 'fairies'), but never mentioned the location of that castle (nor even mentioning Kolyma by name), see BB universe. It can only be assumed that she was born in 'eastern Kolyma', and that the castle was there based on context of her parents. Otherwise it would have to be speculated that she grew up I be castle that would later be known as Castle Dracula before it was taken over by the undead, as that is the only known confirmed castle in Kolyma (the companion never confirms any castle in 'eastern Kolyma' and the novel never specified the location the castle she grew up in). *Perhaps Valanice ruled over the 'Land of Kolyma' ('kingdom of Kolyma) before she was kidnapped, while her parents ruled over the eastern Kingdom of Kolyma. *Valanice's trip to Etheria was her first real adventure, at least the first in which she was not a helpless captive, however her husband and daughter are no strangers to faraway places and heroic deeds.KQ7AG, pg *Valanice is portrayed with an British accent in her appearances in KQ5-7 Titles *Queen Valanice of Daventry *Queen Valanice *Princess ValaniceOfficial Book of King's Quest, 3E, pg 2421991 sierra catalogueInterAction, Spring 1992, 59 *Valanice of Kolyma *Valanice of Daventry *ValaniseKQ2 grey box *Val *Lady Valanice *Queen of Daventry *Princess of Kolyma *Vaal'inisia *Her Majesty/ Majesty *Queen *Mistress *Mother *Madam See also *Valanice (KQGS) *Valanice's wardrobe Behind the scenes *Valanice is inspired by Repunzel in a number of ways. She is captured by Dame Hagatha (Dame Gothel), put in a tower, after she is rescued she has twins, one boy and one girl. Valanice's name is inspired by Queen Balanice from another fairy tale, who was the mother of Rosanella (which inspired Rosella's name). *A hidden descriptions for Valanice in the game code is a bit suggestive, "She is even more lovely than she appeared in the mirror. Her long auburn hair tumbles down to cover her large firm breasts. Her erect nipples are one of the indications that her warm thighs would welcome your tender kisses." The version that appears in the game is much tamer; "She is even more lovely than she appeared in the mirror. Her long auburn hair tumbles down her back. She has the bluest eyes you've ever seen and soft creamy skin." Compared with the description given in the manual: ...All at once, King Graham beheld the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She had hair of glowing auburn, and eyes of midnight blue. Her skin was the color of rich cream, but alas, no roses bloomed in her cheeks, and the corners of her pretty mouth drooped in sorrow. *An interesting bit of trivia is that the King's Quest Companion establishes that Valanice was born of royalty one side, her father the prince of Kolyma. This fact is referenced in King's Quest: See No Weevil, which states that she born of royalty but only on one side. *Valanice eye color changes throughout the series, they appear as blue in KQ2/KQ4, they appear greyish-brown in KQ6, and turquoise green in KQ7. In descriptions for KQ2 manual and game her eyes are described as bluest eyes, and eyes of midnight blue (as such this has to be the original intended color for her eyes). *Valanice has been referred to a princess in the original King's Quest II Demo"Return to Daventry for the second chapter of the King's Quest saga. Your Quest: Find a princess...But, if you find yourself a princess you'll return to Daventry and (what else?) live happily ever after.", a few times in catalogue and advertisement documentation, and in the Official Book of King's Quest. She's often just referred to as a maid or maiden in most sources including the games. In the King's Quest Companion she is said to be the daughter of a Prince, which would also technically make her a princess (or possibly a duchess). The Official Book of King's Quest also confirms her to be the Princess of Kolyma. *History concerning Valanice before she was locked away in the Tower is fairly obscure (and perhaps slightly conflicting). Most sources primary or otherwise list her as having come form the Land of Kolyma (aka kingdom of Kolyma) a land that exists between Neptune's Kingdom, and the Top of the Cliffs/Forest Mountain. She is only known to be a maiden by most sources, but some confirm that she is also a Princess (including the demo for KQ2). But its never clear where she lived in that land. The King's Quest Companion is somewhat mixed on the subject as it also suggests that Kolyma seen from the games is her 'homeland', but also discusses that her parents came from an eastern land beyond the mountains (no name is given although it is described as 'eastern Kolyma' after the continent where it is located.). No other details about that land other than its possibly also forested (according to 3rd edition map), and is more 'populated'. Its noteable that the Companion (2nd Edition) states where her parents were from, but itself suggests that Valancie herself was from 'western Kolyma' (but it doesn't exactl explain why this is the case) The novels make it more confusing as it adds some more clues about her childhood, but doesn't name where she originated by name, but only that 'fairy's live there, and she grew up in a castle (if that castle is inspired by Dracula's castle in KQ2 or not, or if its simply the author's invention is not clear). *Valanice inspired the characters of Neese and Vee (KQGS) in the new King's Quest reboot series. Whoever is chosen becomes Valanice (KQGS). *Depending on different sources contexts Valanice may have been married in Kolyma (Land of Kolyma/western Kolyma), or she was married in a chapel in Daventry. The date she married changes depending on the source as well. This would seem to change the context of where chapel seen at the end of KQ2 was located (and perhaps suggest its not the same chapel seen earlier in the game), or perhaps there were two weddings. Valanice (unofficial) Valanice appears in multiple fan games, Valanice (unofficial). References Category:Kolyma Category:Queens Category:Princesses Category:Characters (KQ2) Category:Characters (KQ3) Category:Characters (KQ4) Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Characters (KQ7) Category:Characters (KQ8) Category:Characters (KoS) Category:Characters (SNW) Category:Characters (TFC) Category:Scholars Category:Cooks Category:Historians Category:Humans Category:Ladies Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Maids Category:Characters (KQT) Category:Royal Family Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Chroniclers Category:Valanices Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Mothers Category:Nobles Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters (KQ48) Category:Madams Category:Graham's suitresses